Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/All-Stars
The All-Stars Championship of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the third and final Robot Wars All-Stars Championship, and was the second of three special episodes held at the end of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring the All-Stars tournament was broadcast on March 21, 2004 on Five. *As the penultimate Robot Wars episode broadcasted, the All-Stars was the final televised appearance of all eight competitors in Robot Wars, however, Behemoth did take part in the House Robot Rebellion, which was actually held afterwards in real-life. *It is interesting to note that from the eight robots, the oldest and newest teams were fighting in the final. *This was the only time that Firestorm ever lost in the first round of any competition, but the third time it drove itself into the pit. *Dantomkia threw three robots out of the arena in this episode, breaking Firestorm's record of seven Out of the Arena flips by reaching nine. Also, Panic Attack was the 60th and final robot ever thrown out of the arena. *Of five battles, this was the only time that a battle containing both Firestorm and Panic Attack had Panic Attack come out victorious and progress to the next stage of the competition. **The only other grudge match was with Pussycat and Kat 3 from the Iron Maidens tournament, albeit with different drivers. Unlike Panic Attack, Kat 3 did not achieve vengeance. Ironically, both battles were held in round two and went to a judges' decision, with the decision going in favour of Pussycat. *In this episode, there were four successful immobilisations of House Robots, with Shunt, Dead Metal, Growler and Cassius Chrome all attacked and immobilised by competitors. *Two teams that had fought in 6 wars and two teams that had fought in 5 wars went out in the first round, and one team that had fought in 6 wars and one team that had fought in 5 wars went out in the second round. *Five of the robots competing fell in Round 2 of the main competition, none had made the Grand Final, only two had reached the Semi-Finals, and only Firestorm 5 of those two fit the original regulations for robots to compete. Competing robots *Pussycat - 6 wars *Panic Attack - 6 wars *Firestorm 5 - 6 wars *Behemoth - 6 wars *King B Powerworks - 5 wars *Bigger Brother - 5 wars *Kat 3 - 5 wars *Dantomkia - 2 wars The tournament was to be between robots from teams that had competed in five or more main competitions, but only seven such robots were available to compete. Bulldog Breed had taken severe damage in its battle with X-Terminator, and X-Terminator itself had taken damage in its battles with Typhoon 2 and Tornado. Thermidor 2 and Spawn Again were also missing due to damage suffered during their losses to Typhoon 2 and Raging Knightmare respectively. Terrorhurtz, having not truly entered in the Seventh Wars, was still unable to compete. Supernova and Ming Dienasty were thought to have been refused entry for performing inadequately in the UK Championships, and S.M.I.D.S.Y. is speculated to have sustained severe damage after clipping the arena wall, whilst being thrown out of the arena by Atomic. Dantomkia, as a two time semi-finalist, was included to make up the numbers. Eliminators Firestorm 5 vs Kat 3 vs Bigger Brother vs Panic Attack Immediately, all four robots converged on Shunt, and Firestorm 5 was the first to slide beneath the house robot and flipped it over. Bigger Brother and Firestorm 5 both attack Shunt again, with Firestorm 5 wedging itself on the arena side wall in the process. Shunt's axe flailed as it tried to self-right, accidentally nudging Firestorm 5 off the wall in the process. Refbot cleared the four competing robots away, and Cassius Chrome seized Kat 3 and shoved it across the arena. As it escaped, Firestorm 5 retaliated by pushing Cassius Chrome along the arena, but did not flip it. Cassius Chrome bumped both robots off, and targeted Kat 3 again, shoving it back towards the arena side wall. Both Panic Attack and Firestorm 5 then attacked Cassius Chrome from the sides, causing the sole House Robot to flee. Meanwhile, Refbot activated the pit release button, and Bigger Brother was on the panel already, Bigger Brother couldn't drive away, as the descent had already began and Bigger Brother's ground clearance was too low, so the descent was halted, and the Refbot shoved Bigger Brother off and away, allowing the descent of the pit to continue. As Bigger Brother joined Panic Attack in attacking Cassius Chrome, Refbot accidentally reversed into the pit itself, the pit then quickly raised again to let the Refbot out. Firestorm 5 and Bigger Brother tried to flip Cassius Chrome, but they were unsuccessful, and Firestorm 5 pushed Panic Attack into Cassius Chrome, with the two competitors then shoving the house robot the length of the arena. As Bigger Brother and Kat 3 attacked Cassius Chrome, Kat 3's axe caused the House Robot's eye to fall off. All four robots ganged up on Cassius Chrome. Panic Attack hoisted Cassius Chrome off the ground, before being aided by Bigger Brother. Meanwhile, the drop zone and the arena floor flipper both activated in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the rampaging robots. Cassius Chrome appeared to have lost power as it was pushed towards the pit by Panic Attack, who then left it up against the arena side wall by the pit release button, as it was obvious to see that Cassius Chrome couldn't drive and was consequently immobilised. After this, all four competitors decided to leave it alone, and decided to turn on the Refbot, for a clean house robot sweep. However, Firestorm 5 suddenly drove itself into the pit of oblivion after deflecting off the Refbot in a charge. Finally, Kat 3 accidentally axed Bigger Brother, when actually trying to hit the Refbot, causing the roboteers to finally turn on each other. Kat 3 then ran away from the other competitors, Bigger Brother shoved Panic Attack against the angle grinder, then chased after Kat 3, with Panic Attack in hot pursuit. Kat 3 slammed into the pit release button again in panic, before being scooped up by Bigger Brother. Bigger Brother then tried to push Kat 3 down into the pit, but Kat 3 just escaped the robot's grasp, and Bigger Brother suddenly lost control, reversed, and fell into the pit itself. Qualified: Kat 3 & Panic Attack Pussycat vs King B Powerworks vs Dantomkia vs Behemoth This battle was rather quick. Pussycat began to carry out its plan to attack King B Powerworks, while Behemoth and Dantomkia circled each other. Pussycat snapped the right drive chain of King B Powerworks on the first hit of its double-blade weapon, resulting in King B Powerworks spinning in circles for the rest of the fight. From then on in the battle, Pussycat failed to get a good catch on King B Powerworks. Dantomkia ran into Behemoth head on, but couldn't get underneath, and backed away before Behemoth could flip Dantomkia instead. Pussycat and King B Powerworks then started circling each other, with neither hitting the other with their weaponry. Dantomkia then rammed Behemoth into the arena side wall, before sliding in from the back of Behemoth, having failed to get underneath it from the front. Dantomkia rushed Behemoth into the unoccupied CPZ and flipped it swiftly out of the arena. Interrupting the battle between Pussycat and King B Powerworks, Dantomkia then came in as Pussycat drove away for a run-up on King B Powerworks, Dantomkia tried to push King B Powerworks. King B Powerworks drove up Dantomkia's front at the same time, but Dantomkia couldn't then push King B Powerworks forwards at all. Pussycat then came in and landed one swift blow, catching both robots with the blade weapon, forcing Pussycat to topple over onto its side. King B Powerworks' resistance weakened noticably, and Dantomkia took advantage of the weakness and charged forward towards the arena side wall on the other side of the arena, before then tossing King B Powerworks out of the arena as well. Qualified: Dantomkia & Pussycat Semi-Finals Dantomkia vs Panic Attack Prior to this battle, Sir Killalot had leaked oil all over the arena floor, which hampered traction on both robot's wheels. Both robots unsuccessfully rammed each other for a while in the centre of the arena, until Panic Attack got underneath Dantomkia and lifted it up with its lifting forks, however Dantomkia managed to get away quickly. Dantomkia then finally got underneath the side skirts of Panic Attack, and tossed it over onto its back, showing the slogan Hello Mum on the underside of Panic Attack. Panic Attack showed no signs of self-righting, even though Dantomkia hung back and watched for several moments. Then Dantomkia slid underneath Panic Attack, ran into the arena side wall and threw the champions of the Second Wars out of the arena. However, cease was not called, as Dantomkia then attacked Dead Metal, flipping it up several times, but not flipping it over. Suddenly, Growler came in to help out, resulting in both house robots getting stuck together, both unable to move apart. Dantomkia then activated the pit release button, but cease was called before anything could be achieved. This battle saw the 60th and final Out of the Arena flip in Robot Wars history. Winner: Dantomkia Pussycat vs Kat 3 This fight played out very similarly to the two robots' previous encounter in the Iron Maidens competition of Extreme Series 2. Neither robot was able to inflict any visible damage in the opening moments; Kat 3's axe could not land a blow, and Pussycat's blade was not cutting into the armour or weaponry of Kat 3, Pussycat could only occasionally scratch the sides of Kat 3, but not creating any holes. However, damage to the armour of Kat 3 eventually began to become visible, but this was mostly superficial, and Kat 3's mobility and weaponry seemed unharmed. Kat 3 then activated the pit release button, before ramming Pussycat again. The design of the two robots meant that when they were side by side, neither robot's weapon could land a blow. Kat 3's axe head then bent as Pussycat moved for the axe of Kat 3 to hit Pussycat's blade. Cease was then called as time ran out, resulting in a judges' decision. It took a fair while for the judges to decide the winner, but like the previous encounter between these two robots, the judges finally gave it to Pussycat. Winner: Pussycat Final Dantomkia vs Pussycat Dantomkia took superficial damage from Pussycat's weapon, but rammed it into the arena side wall, almost flipping it out. It repeated the flip, but Pussycat just bounced back down. However, Pussycat landed a critical blow on Dantomkia's aerial, which caused Dantomkia to suddenly stop moving. Pussycat hooked it with its blade and dragged it around, Pussycat then activated the pit release button. Pussycat nudged Dantomkia towards the pit of oblivion, but both Cassius Chrome and Mr. Psycho came out of their CPZs and attacked Pussycat, not allowing it to finish the battle. While the two House Robots attacked Pussycat, the Refbot counted out the immobilised Dantomkia machine. Pussycat's 14mph speed and great agility had kept it out of harm's reach from the house robots, for a while, before Cassius Chrome then grabbed Pussycat and charged at great speed into the arena side wall, however, Pussycat then had some breathing space to escape. Pussycat then attempted to end the battle by pitting Dantomkia, but Mr. Psycho shoved Pussycat aside and put Dantomkia on the edge of the pit. As Pussycat came charging in to pit Dantomkia itself, Mr. Psycho turned, catching the defeated machine with its claw, and pitting it, with an unstable Pussycat then toppling into the pit as well. Mr. Psycho then slammed its hammer down onto Pussycat while it was in the pit. Nevertheless, Pussycat was named as All-Stars champion, the only All-Stars champion ever, other than Razer. All-Stars Champion: Pussycat Category:The Seventh Wars Category:All-Stars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA